De odios y razones
by Azturial
Summary: Porque Inglaterra y Francia se odian, desde siempre y para siempre. Pero quizá Arthur y Francis hayan pasado la delgada línea del odio para llegar al otro lado, donde ninguno de los dos puede definir lo que sucede. Para osakaxsun, por el meme Navideño.


**Claim: **Francia/Inglaterra (¿o debería decir Francis/Arthur? Ya verán por qué ;D)  
**Rate: **T  
**Advertencias: **DD: ¿Insinuación de lime? No llega a lime, creo. Y cosas weirdosas.  
**Resumen: **_Porque Inglaterra y Francia se odian, desde siempre y para siempre. Pero quizá Arthur y Francis hayan pasado esa delgada línea del odio para llegar al otro lado, donde ninguno de los dos puede definir lo que sucede._  
**Dedicatoria: **A _**osakaxsun**_, para su Meme Navideño del LJ *hugs* Porque amo como escribes y tus cosas spamosas 8D Y porque me hiciste amar el Argentina/Chile. Aquí está tu regalo con todo mi luv 3

* * *

**De odios y razones**

Inglaterra le odia. Odia a Francia con toda su alma y corazón, porque los recuerdos de las peleas no se desvanecen en el aire, porque los años de guerra y desazón están demasiado enterrados en su memoria como para sacarlos y simplemente tirarlos a una papelera. Le odia demasiado para intentarlo siquiera. No quiere un borrón y cuenta nueva.

Francia lo sabe. Lo sabe, y lo acepta. No le importa demasiado, él también tiene su ración de odio hacia Inglaterra. Ese odio que ha vivido desde siempre con él y seguramente nunca se irá. Las cicatrices que tiene en el cuerpo –esas que le dan un placer morboso observar, las que adornan su cuerpo entero y de las que no se avergüenza− no lo dejarían irse.

_(Y sin embargo, puede que Arthur y Francis –no Inglaterra y Francia, sino simplemente Arthur y Francis− hayan cruzado esa línea del odio para llegar a algún lugar que ninguno de los dos sabe cómo definir. Porque se desprecian demasiado para ser amigos −¡Eso nunca!−, pero tampoco son enemigos, y se saben demasiado cercanos para ser simplemente conocidos.)_

.

Inglaterra también tiene cicatrices. Surcan su cuerpo como pequeños ríos pálidos; pequeñas huellas que encierran una historia, una historia llena de pérdidas, dolores y angustias, pero también de conocimiento, sabiduría y victorias. Al igual que las de Francia.

Al fin y al cabo, no son tan diferentes. O tal vez sí.

_(Pero no importa. No mientras Francis acaricia su mejilla con una sonrisa lobuna y va bajando sus caricias hasta que se topa con la hebilla del cinturón. No importa, porque Arthur tiembla cuando la tela de su camisa deja de protegerle del frío y lo único que hace es abrazarle. Aprovechando para toquetear su trasero, pero… la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?)_

.

"_Conoce bien a tu amigo, pero conoce mejor a tu enemigo."_ Esa frase está grabada a fuego en sus memorias, aparece en su mente cada día. Es por ella por la que Inglaterra sabe los planes políticos de Francia, y éste sabe sobre los déficits en la economía inglesa. Porque no puedes odiar lo que no conoces.

_(Arthur y Francis también se conocen. De pies a cabeza, e incluso más allá; mejor que cualquiera. Francis sabe que Arthur toca religiosamente su guitarra por las noches, después de haberse lavado los dientes pero antes de ponerse el pijama. Y Arthur sabe que Francis nunca olvida ni una de las conmemoraciones a sus héroes –especialmente las de Johanne−, y que siempre lleva dos rosas blancas a sus tumbas, sin fallar._

_Y ambos saben ese punto donde hacen al otro ver estrellas, donde podrán escuchar su propio nombre entre jadeos ininterrumpidos, mezclado con maldiciones en sus respectivos idiomas.)_

.

Puede que Inglaterra y Francia se conozcan hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero no se entienden. No entienden sus diferencias, y a decir verdad, no desean hacerlo. Porque así están bien, así están cómodos. No necesitan nada más, exceptuando un _"Imbécil"_ por aquí y un _"Tú atuendo quema mis ojos"_ por allá. Así han vivido siempre, y dudan algún día poder cambiar. No lo necesitan, no necesitan entenderse más allá de los insultos y las relaciones medianamente diplomáticas.

_(Pero Arthur y Francis no. Para Francis es una mezcla entre juego y necesidad conocer y comprender al de cejas anchas. Porque, a pesar de ser como es y de saber lo que sabe, sigue siendo un misterio para él. Y quiere resolverlo. _

_Para el inglés es una necesidad. Quiere saber qué piensa, lo que hace y por qué lo hace. Es una acción vital, como respirar y tomar agua, como molestar a España y burlarse de Estados Unidos._

_Y ambos buscan las respuestas cuando sus bocas se encuentran, cuando sus lenguas danzan entre sí a un ritmo ya impuesto. Cuando la ropa empieza a estorbar y la temperatura del lugar aumenta algunos grados. Ambos lo necesitan, porque quieren beberse el alma.)_

.

Inglaterra y Francia son polos opuestos, viejos gatos de barrio que defienden las mismas dos esquinas del cuadrado. Cada uno con su historia y experiencias, que siempre –por alguna u otra razón− terminan unidas, entrelazándose como enredaderas peligrosas, separándoles un poquito más, hasta que encuentren un hueco por el cual pasar.

_(Y quizá sea lo mismo con Arthur y Francis, porque los polos opuestos –y los no tan opuestos− se atraen, de cualquier manera. Y tal vez no sepan lo que son o lo que comparten, pero están ahí. Para pelear, hablar –de cualquier cosa, incluso de lo estúpido que es el otro−, reír, enfurecerse o encontrarse bajo las sábanas; sea como sea, están ahí._

_Y eso es lo que importa.)_

_

* * *

_

Y eso.

_ ¿Reviews? *puppy eyes*_

_PD.- DD: ¡Tengo una petición! Si encuentran algún horror ortográfico, ¿me avisarían? Quiero que mis escritos no quemen los ojos 8D_


End file.
